ohcfandomcom-20200214-history
Network Tips
Maybe getting internet isn't one of your highest priorities here at OHC, but if so you're definitely in the minority. So skip down to the section that most concerns your distribution/device type. Mac Computer (OSX) (1) Go to your wifi settings/airport and click on the wifi symbol (2) From the drop down menu click "Join Other Network..." (3) For Network Name: input OHC-Students (4) For Security select "WPA2 Enterprise" from the drop down menu (5) Username and Password are the same as you use on the lab computers* Windows Vista/ 7/ 8 I'm sorry you have to battle with windows...My condolences to you. It is a little more challenging to set the network up on your machine, but on the positive side your saving $! (1) Go to your wireless networks menu and click "Open Network and Sharing Center". (You can also navigate here from control panel" (2) Click "Set up a new connection or network" (3) From the box that comes up click "Manually connect to a wireless network" and hit next (Should be 3rd from top) (4) Fill out as follows Network Name= OHC-Students Security type=WPA2-Enterprise Check the box Connect even if the network is not broadcasting. (5) Hit next, and it should give you a message like Successfully added OHC-Students. (6) Hit Change connection settings. (7) Ensure that only the first and the third options are checked, and Switch to the Security tab. (8) Make sure that network authentication is Microsoft Protected EAP. (9) HIt the settings button next to Authentication, and uncheck Validate Server Certificate. (10) Towards the bottom you'll see another Select Authentication method, and hit configure and uncheck "Automatically use my Windows logon name and Password" (11) HIt OK on all of the open dialog boxes (There are 3) and then a message should pop up from your taskbar saying "Additional information needed to connect to OHC-Students. (12) Click the Pop up Message, and imput your Username & Password used in the Lab computers (13) Now open your web Browser and it should prompt you to authenticate. (14) Congratulations! You now have Ouachita Hills Internet Access! IPHONE (preferably running IOS7 or later This is pretty simple. Go to settings---> Wifi and then hit "other". For network name imput "OHC-Students" For security put "WPA2 Enterpise" Then input your username and password & you are done! Android Go to settings--->Wifi and then hit add network Network SSID= OHC-Students Security =802.1xEAP EAP Method=TTLS Phase 2 authentication= MSCHAPV2 Identity=Username on Lab computers Password= Password on Lab computers. All other items are left untouched. Linux Linux is a DIY (Do It Yourself) type of world. So get it done! P.S. If you're clueless than you can check out this website for some hints: http://www.itcom.itd.umich.edu/wireless/connect/linux.php TROUBLESHOOTING If your computer will not connect to the network at all: (1) Turn Wifi/Airport off and back on. (2) Delete the network and create it again following the steps for your OS above. (3) Try rebooting your computer if all of the above fail. If it connects, but will not load any web pages (Access Restricted comes up) (1) Make sure the time is right for student access Students don't have access Between 9:00P-7:00A Weekdays, No Access from Fri 4:00-Sun 7:45A. (2) Load a non https site, such as www.Ebay.com.